Let's Do A Tango
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Chuck and Blair decide to dance at a benefit gala. As with everything they do, it is unconventional. Fluff drabble.


**Title: **Let's Do A Tango

**Author: **BookCaseGirl (Abby)

**Date: **July 25, 2009

**Rating: **T

_**Summary: Chuck and Blair decide to dance at a benefit gala. As with everything they do, it is unconventional. Fluff drabble.**_

**Author's Note: **I just wanted a bit of a proper goodbye for a week ha, so I thought I'd write this. It's some happy stuff, and Chuck/Blair, which are two things I'm very comfortable with (:

Come on, I still don't own Gossip Girl?!

Thank you to Michelle for the lovely beta :)

* * *

"Ready to dance, Blair?" Chuck turned his lips up in that smirk that she knew so well and she smiled, rolling her eyes at him playfully. He held out his hand for her to take, and she grasped it with her own, unable to keep the huge smile off of her face as they walked across the room to the dance-floor.

Blair twirled and Chuck used gallant steps as they quickly became the obvious focus of the room. Of course, they were much too used to it by now. The music slowed for a moment, and their dancing followed suit as he drew her in closer. Blair was flush against the front of Chuck's body and she breathed in the smell of his black suit jacket, rubbing her nose against the soft fabric. Then her head peeked up from behind his shoulder and she pushed her arms into the sides of his body in a silent hug.

"We haven't done this in a while," she murmured, surprise clouding her cheery voice. "Why now?"

"Because we're so good at it. And we _haven't _done it in a while. I missed it," Chuck replied softly, pulling his face back to look her in the eye.

"Me too." After she said this, he closed the difference between their faces and kissed her lips, not moving his for a second. Blair savored the moment and relaxed into his body. She inwardly gasped when he dipped her as his tongue dove into her mouth.

Chuck pulled away from Blair while she was still dipped and she opened her eyes, gazing up at him as she blinked a couple of times. He drew her back up and they continued their little waltz around the floor. They went from one side to the other, from one table to the next, stopping to talk with various people while still keeping their steps perfectly in-tact and flawless.

As Chuck led her to the center of the dance-floor once again, Blair felt her head swimming as she looking into his eyes – and his eyes only. The room tilted and everything blurred because he was the only person she saw. Chuck was all that mattered. He took her mind and soul in his hands as he continued their beautiful and elegant dance.

"What do you say we do a tango?" Chuck asked as their eyes held onto each other. His hands squeezed her waist and she raised her eyebrows at him, giving a shocked smile.

"It's meant to be a waltz, Bass," Blair replied, her hand reaching up to tuck an unruly strand of hair behind his ear. Her smile widened when he imperceptibly leaned into her warm and soft hand.

"Since when do we follow rules, Blair?" He smiled at her devilishly and took her hand in his.

"Chu-"

But before she could say another word, he had changed the formation of their bodies – god, that man was powerful and strong – and they were beginning a determined stalk across the ballroom. Not wanting to look confused or out of place – though she most definitely was – Blair turned her head to the side as well, looking at all of the people who gazed on at her and Chuck.

The tango was much more their dance. The waltz was far too normal; when they danced that dance it was as if they were following a crowd. That was simply not what Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf did. They never followed conventionality, and the couple was never really seen as normal.

Blair sat down once they'd finished, the sweat beads rolling down her cheeks. Chuck wiped one away, the pad of his finger lingering for a bit longer than was absolutely necessary. She smiled up at him and silently thanked him for their little adventure of defiance.

He leaned in to kiss her again, and she pulled him up. Not bothering to look at anyone else in the grand and extravagant ballroom, she kept their lips glued together and led him away from the lights and glamor. They found a quiet hallway – blind as they were with kisses and passion – that led to an abandoned bedroom.

And so went the tango of their entwined lives.

**End Note: **Short but sweet. I hope it was a decent drabble (: Won't be writing anything for about a week!


End file.
